


Caress

by mysteriousgemstone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Poisoning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousgemstone/pseuds/mysteriousgemstone
Summary: With how comfortable Lance and Keith were with public displays of affection, it was no secret that Lance loved touch. Well now, when Keith happened to be away, he needed it more than ever. Shiro was no Keith, but he hoped that his warmth and company would be enough.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Caress

“Nnn- it- _hurts...”_ panted Lance.

“I know, bud, I’m so sorry” apologized Shiro from Lance’s bedside. “Should have never split up on that damn little planet of horrors.”

A stinging from an alien plant could be _extremely_ painful, they had learned. Medicine would have helped more if they were timely, but they had split up on their mission to cover more ground and couldn’t get to Lance before the poison had really set in. They weren’t going to lose him, but for Lance it sure felt like it.

“Ah, I can’t- Shiro, I can’t-”

“Can’t what? Are you breathing okay?” asked Shiro worried.

Lance nodded that he was, but sunk into his blanket until only his eyes were showing.

“I can’t help it anymore” was Lance’s only warning.

Then he screamed bloody murder.

“Lance, calm down!” shouted Shiro. He held Lance’s shoulders while Lance flailed around. “Coran, Allura, somebody!”

Allura sprinted in. She couldn’t help putting her hands over her ears.

“Isn’t there _something_ else we can do?” begged Shiro.

“I don’t know, Shiro! We can’t give him anymore medicine! He’ll overdose!” She knelt by Lance’s bed and held his hand. “Please hold on, dear, it’ll pass” said Allura. “I have an idea...”

Allura began singing in Altean. It was almost haunting beautiful. They had never heard such a thing before.

Lance did stop screaming, but Shiro could see that it was only because he was too tired to anymore. He was in just as much pain as before but couldn't even express it.

Without thinking, Shiro started running his hand through Lance’s hair. Lance moaned and fluttered his eyes shut.

“Is that better?” asked Shiro. Lance weakly nodded, but still trembled. Shiro leaned over and enveloped him in a warm hug, gently pressing against him.

Lance snuffled his face into Shiro’s shoulder and sighed in relief. Allura chuckled quietly.

“I’ve got you, Lance. Try to sleep” said Shiro. He maneuvered his hand to keep rubbing Lance’s hair while he embraced him.

After a few minutes of Lance’s noises of discomfort dying down Lance was out.

Shiro leaned back. Allura smiled at Shiro. “The black paladin’s magic touch, hmm?”

Shiro blushed a bit. “He probably won't remember any of this in the morning. Hey, where did you learn to sing like that? Your mother?”

“Coran, actually.”

Shiro tried to imagine it and pictured Coran singing opera in a deep baritone. He laughed.

-

Lance felt a familiar hand on his cheek.

“Lance, you with me?”

Bleary eyes opened and revealed Keith, back from his mission with the Blades.

“Hey, man. How’d your mission go?” asked Lance.

“Pfft, mine? Was a cake walk compared to yours apparently.”

“Mm, yeah. You left me here all alone. How could you, mi amore? You didn’t find a galra to replace me, did you?”

“Only if _Shiro_ is your replacement for me.”

Lance sputtered. Keith shook his head and kissed him.

“Glad you’re okay” he whispered to Lance. Lance tried to sit up and Keith gently pushed him down.

“Relax, everyone says you need more rest.”

Keith shed his black armor until all that was left was the skintight suit underneath. He laid down next to Lance, snuggled into the side of him.

Lance yawned and squirmed into Keith, resting his head onto Keith’s shoulder.

“I just woke up and you’re gonna make me sleep again?”

Keith opened his tired eyes. “Wha?”

Lance chuckled. “Nothing.” He kissed Keith’s neck over his soft hair as Keith started snoring.


End file.
